<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Time by s1ppycvp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806242">It's Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ppycvp/pseuds/s1ppycvp'>s1ppycvp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Cliffhangers, Corpses, Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ppycvp/pseuds/s1ppycvp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Tommy's death in the Dream SMP.</p><p>Warning !! There is mention of blood, death, and a corpse in this !! Nothing too descriptive, but if any of those trigger you in any way, this might not be for you !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning !! There is mention of blood, death, and a corpse in this !! Nothing too descriptive, but if any of those trigger you in any way, this might not be for you !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy’s voice was too much. Overwhelming his ears with the obnoxious sound of a child arguing with him. All he could think about was getting away from the loud echo of Tommy’s yell. Finally, after being tormented for however long, he gave up and started hitting him. He couldn’t take it. How could you blame him? Being continuously yelled at that you’re insane, that you’re evil, when you know otherwise? All he wanted was quiet. He was accustomed to the quiet pops of lava and gentle drip of tears from the crying obsidian. The honking noise of a 16 year old’s voice was not programmed into his brain like the other noises. It was too much. </p><p>---</p><p>Dream stood up, wiping the blood from his knuckles with his prison uniform. “God damn he was annoying.” He had dragged the limp body to the corner of the cell and used Tommy’s jacket to cover up his face. He moved to wash his hands in the sink, chuckling at his madness. </p><p>Soon Sam was moving across the platform, tears threatening at his eyes. He had come to tell Tommy he had found out the security malfunction, and that in less than a day he could leave. But when he received no answer after calling out his name multiple times, he began to flip levers and press buttons quickly.</p><p>“What.. What did you do?” Sam asked with a shaky voice, refusing to look at the lifeless body in the corner. </p><p>“You know what I did.” Dream looked at him with intense eyes, giving him an evil smirk.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what? Why did I kill him? Why not sooner? Why now? Why not throw his body into the lava? Why what?”</p><p>“Why did you do it?” Sam’s lips were quivering. He was trying not to break into tears at the mere thought of Tommy’s body being so close to him.</p><p>“Because.”</p><p>“Because why?! What could he have possibly done to drive you to beat him to death?!”</p><p>“He kept talking.”</p><p>“What?!!! You killed a child because he f*cking talked to you??” Sam was now walking toward Dream, drawing his sword. “What the hell is wrong with you?! He was suffering here! Wasn’t that enough for you??” </p><p>“Put the sword away Sam, we both know you won’t kill me.” Sam hesitated, but dropped the sword and slowly strode to Tommy, tears streaming down his face. He dropped to his knees in front of the body and wept. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Tommy.” He whispered, “I’m so sorry.” His head now against Tommy’s chest, feeling that there was no heartbeat. </p><p>“Take his body, I can’t handle even the thought of the stench in here.” Dream suddenly spoke, pulling out a book and starting to write in it. Sam’s head whipped towards him, his eyes swollen already.</p><p>“You’re disgusting.” He said, voice cracking. Dream laughed a short laugh.</p><p>“What’s disgusting is that body. Get it out.” He smiled slyly, tilting his head ever so slightly, making that ugly smile look sinister. “Please.”</p><p>“I can’t anyway. I don’t know if you’ve trapped it with some type of device or something.”</p><p>“Please, the only thing on his person is a few potatoes he couldn’t down in time. You can look for yourself if you’d like.” Sam slowly started searching Tommy’s corpse for anything that might be used to help Dream escape. He found nothing, so he just stood up and dragged the body with him. Dream stood up and grabbed Tommy’s torso, helping him carry it to the platform. </p><p>“Back up, Dream. Away from the platform.” Dream did as told, moving away from the platform, sitting down again and eating some potatoes. </p><p>Sam took the body back and was carrying it out of the entrance to the prison. Ranboo was there. He was looking for Sam to get some building tips for the hotel. He looked at the body and realized what had happened. “Sam.. Are you.... Are you okay?” Sam jumped, not realizing Ranboo was behind him. </p><p>He quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, “Yeah.. Yes. I’m… I’ll be fine.. I think.”</p><p>“Here I’ll help carry his- him. I’ll help carry him out.” He grabbed the waist, making Sam move to his arms. Ranboo had a weird feeling that he should carry his waist. “Where are we taking him?”</p><p>“I- I don’t.. know.”</p><p>“Well.. We’ll take him to his house.” </p><p>They carried him to his house, where they lay him on the chest in the middle of the front room. When Ranboo moved his arm, he felt something rectangular stuffed in the waistband of Tommy’s pants.</p><p>“Sam? Is there supposed to be something with him?”</p><p>“No… No I checked myself. There isn’t. Why?” Sam looked up, once again trying to hide his tears. </p><p>“Because there is.” Ranboo pulled out the rectangular object, which turned out to be a book. In fact, it was the book Dream wrote in while Sam was… grieving, over Tommy.</p><p>Ranboo opened the book, immediately stilling.</p><p>“Ranboo?” No answer. “Hellooo, Ranboo?” Sam waved his hand in front of the half-enderman’s face, looking closely and seeing as his face slowly started turning. </p><p>And suddenly, Ranboo was gone. He had disappeared, in his place were green particles. </p><p>Sam walked around and picked up the book, opening it. In it was written:</p><p>
  <b> <em>:) </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It’s time. </em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my twitter ;)) @s1ppycvp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>